That Summer
by Nicole.Marie.Love
Summary: Seventeen year old Bella Swan didn't know what hit her when she made the decision to spend the summer at her best friend's house. Bella was under the impression it would be her and Alice all summer, completely forgetting about Alice's older and very attractive brother. M for future lemons


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot, setting or anything in relation to Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. The majority of what will happen in this story is real and completely my own.

Summary: Seventeen year old Bella Swan didn't know what hit her when she made the decision to spend the summer at her best friend's house. Bella was under the impression it would be her and Alice all summer, completely forgetting about Alice's older and very attractive brother. M for future lemons

Bella Swan-16

Alice Cullen-15

Edward Cullen-19

Jasper Hale-19

Rosalie Hale-21

Emmett Cullen-23

**That Summer**

Chapter 1 BPOV

"Alice, are you sure your parents are fine with me being there all summer? I don't want to be a burden on anyone?" Alice had been begging me for the last few weeks of school to spend the summer with her while my dad went on a summer long fishing trip with his buddies. At first I was reluctant to go but Alice being her normal self, convinced me. Now as I wait for her dad she said would pick me up I was getting a little nervous.

"Don't be silly Bella of course it is fine. My parents think of you as their own daughter you know that." She was right, I was being silly.

I had known the Cullen's my entire life, their parents were friends with my father in high school. We had basically grown up together but as we got older we didn't keep in touch as much. This brings me to why I will be staying with them for three months. I was originally going to stay with my grandmother but when Alice got news of that she flipped. Ever since she found out she had been pleading with me to stay at her house through the summer. It was just impossible to say no, especially when she mentioned how much she had missed me and how close we used to be.

"Okay, well I just have to check to make sure everything is locked up and then I will be waiting outside for your dad." I continued to walk around the house and check to make sure I had everything I need and that everything was locked.

"Well actually Bella dad got called in so I sent someone else to pick you up. I have to go though, mom is calling I will see you when you get here! Bye!" With that Alice hung up before I could even attempt to ask who she had sent to pick me up.

As I looked around the living room one more time I heard a honk outside and made my out, locking the door as I went. I heard footsteps approaching as I turned to pick up my suitcase off the porch. Right as I looked up I came face to face with a strong chest as an arm reached for my suitcase.

"I can get that for you." That voice, so familiar yet I cannot place where I know it from. Quickly looking up all I see is emerald eyes and bronze hair.

"Edward" It comes out as a shocked gasp as I release the grip on my suitcase and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"Been a while hasn't it Bella." He is still looking at me with those eyes and I cannot help but smile back at him with the way he looks at me.

"Yeah, it's been years." With one more smile he turns and walks over to what I assume is his truck, putting my bag in the backseat. All I can do is follow behind carrying my shoulder bag and hop into the passenger seat while he climbs in next to me behind the wheel. I am still in shock when we are halfway to his house twenty minutes later.

I take this time to study his profile while he drives. The years have been good to him I can tell. His boyish face is now strong and all man. Broad shoulders lead to a defined chest, strong arms and long legs. His hair is longer and can only be described as bedhead but it works for him and I get the sudden urge to run my hands through it. Edward is no longer the boy I used to know, he is all man and I cannot help but let my eyes wonder for just a little while.

"Are you just going to stare at me the whole way or are you going to talk?" Edward chuckles to himself as a blush rises to my cheeks at having been caught looking at him. I manage to mumble a sorry as I stare out the window.

A hand on my knee causes me to look back at him. "It's okay, if I wasn't driving I would be staring at you." I look up at his face to see a smirk playing on his lips and blush some more at what he said to me.

For the rest of the car ride we listen to music and not one time did his hand leave my knee.

Author's Note: I know that I have neglected my other stories and I am sorry but the truth is I just didn't have the fire in me to write them anymore. My ideas ran dry and with no inspiration I gave up. Lately however I have been looking for an outlet to express myself because I have too much bottled up inside. This has brought me back to you all. Now don't get me wrong I have always been here reading other stories but I never went back to my own. I am not going to continue them at this moment but I will not remove them mostly because I do not have those chapters saved onto my current computer. I hope you all do not hate me too much and I am terribly sorry for leaving you high and dry (or maybe not haha). I do not have a set schedule for updating but when inspiration strikes I will post! I do not know yet my entire plan for this story but I have a few chapters stirring around in my head. I cannot promise long chapters but I will try my best. This first one is short so I can get it out there to see who is interested in reading. Let me know what you think, I would really love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
